


Viver

by letstryagain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x14, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: "Você gostaria de não ser uma daquelas garotas que acredita no amor, mas você é. Você acredita. E talvez a cura seja demorada e difícil, mas ela um dia vai chegar. E quando esse dia chegar, então você vai poder dar a ela o que ela realmente merece. O que vocês duas merecem. Viver."





	

_Amor é fraqueza._   
  


Você repete essa frase em sua mente várias e várias vezes, buscando algum conforto no vazio que agora existe em seu peito. Você espera que ele se feche. Você espera que essas palavras tragam algum tipo de epifania, fazendo-a perceber que amar é errado. Você não deve amar em mundo tão perigoso. Você não deve amar nunca, porque amar é dar a outra pessoa um pedaço de você, e para vencer uma guerra, você precisa estar inteira.  
  


Exceto que você já está em pedaços. E ela também. Ela carrega consigo o peso de saber que sua amante está morta por um dia tê-la amado, e você carrega o peso de ter tirado a vida do homem que por um breve período chamou de seu. O amor a danificou. O amor a tornou mais frágil. Agora, todas as vezes que você fecha os olhos durante a noite, você sonha com a faca que enfiou no corpo dele, e estremece com quando ouve o barulho que o metal faz quando rasga a pele. Você encara aqueles olhos castanhos antes que eles percam seu brilho. Você escuta o “Obrigada princesa” ecoando em seus ouvidos. Você sente o sangue dele encharcando suas mãos, seu corpo, sua alma.  
  


Amor é fraqueza.  
  


Você quer acreditar nisso. Você quer que cada pequena parte de seu corpo se convença disso, porque você precisa seguir em frente, você precisa guiar seu povo, e você não pode fazer isso quando está distraída chorando pela morte de Finn. Você quer tanto que seja verdade porque todas as fraquezas podem ser eliminadas, e você tem plena confiança de que se realmente acreditar que amar é uma, então eventualmente você deixará de fazê-lo. Nem que isso vá contra tudo o que você é. Nem que isso a faça perder uma outra parte de si mesma. Você sacrificaria um pedaço de sua própria alma de boa vontade, se isso significasse que seus amigos estariam vivos e seguros.  
  


Entretanto, por mais que você queira acreditar, você não consegue. Você reconhece que o amor é uma arma poderosa, e ela pode sempre ser usada contra você. Você entende que amar tem suas consequências, e que às vezes elas são pesadas demais para se suportar. Você sabe que o amor pode ser um dos caminhos para a ruína — mas sabe, também, que ele também pode ser o que te levará à grandeza.  
  


Amor é fraqueza.  
  


Você entende porque Lexa precisa se segurar a esse pensamento, assim como sabe, no fundo de seu ser, que ela não acredita realmente nisso. Ela pode ser a Comandante, mas a verdade é que, bem como você, ela é apenas uma garota. Uma garota que perdeu alguém que amava. Uma garota que carrega machucados profundos demais, cujas cicatrizes nunca irão desaparecer. E apesar da fachada que ela coloca em seu rosto, tentando se mostrar sempre forte e destemida, você consegue enxergar através dela. Você o tem feito desde a primeira vez que se encontraram. Talvez porque você conheça aqueles olhos; talvez porque eles digam muito mais do que seus lábios, ou talvez porque você acredita _nela_ de uma forma que nunca acreditou em alguém antes.  
  


Ela estava tão próxima de você quando você a encurralou em sua tenda. Quando ela estava presa entre você e a mesa, e os olhos dela pareciam assustados, porque ela também sabia. Ela sabia que você conseguia vê-la. Ela sabia que você conseguia derrubar cada fachada que ela havia construído. Ela sabia que com você não havia fingimentos. Kane havia lhe dito que Lexa a escutava. Você não entendeu o porquê à princípio — não até estar cara a cara com ela, sentir hálito quente dela batendo em seu rosto, e perceber que se amor era uma fraqueza, então vocês duas eram fracas. Vocês eram tão parecidas, e tão diferentes. A mesma convicção, a mesma vontade de fazer o que era certo ao seu povo às custas de seus próprios sentimentos. Seus métodos de sobrevivência eram diferentes, mas você veio de um mundo diferente, e você entende o porquê de Lexa fazer o que faz. Você a compreende. E você sabe que ela te compreende, também.  
  


E aqui está você, duelando internamente, e você ainda quer acreditar que amor é uma fraqueza, você ainda quer pegar essa rota de fuga e correr para se esconder... Entretanto, não há como se esconder de si mesma. Não há como se esconder desses olhos selvagens que procuram em você o mesmo que você procura nela.  
  


Talvez a vida deva ser mais do que sobreviver.

Vocês não merecem mais do que isso?

Mais do que sofrer eternamente por coisas que nunca poderão mudar? Mais do que lidar com fantasmas as assombrando constantemente? Mais do que terem que sacrificar a si mesmas em prol dos outros? Será que vocês não merecem melhor que isso? Será que vocês não merecem o amor? São as perguntas que você quer dizer em voz alta, mas não tem coragem. Não tem coragem, porque você teme o que ela pode vir a responder. Não tem coragem, porque tem medo de estar errada.  
  


Mas então a mão dela está em seu rosto, e o rosto dela se aproxima do seu, e você vê em nos olhos dela quando seus lábios se tocam. Você vê algo bonito. Você vê vida, e força, e determinação, e coragem, e você apenas sabe. Amor não é uma fraqueza. Amor nunca poderia ser uma fraqueza. Amor é o que torna vocês duas fortes. Amor é a certeza que vocês carregam em seu íntimo que de que há algo pelo qual vale a pena lutar. Amor é o que faz com que vocês sejam boas líderes. Amor não é o que as destruiu, mas é o que as mantém sobrevivendo. Até o momento em que ele possa fazê-las começar a viver.  
  


Você gosta da sensação do corpo dela contra o seu. Gosta dos seus lábios se movendo contra os dela. Gosta do arrepio que é enviado por toda a sua espinha, e gosta do suspiro que escapa de sua boca quando ela a beija com mais força. Você gosta de saber que nenhuma das duas está perdida. Você gosta da possibilidade. Você gosta da perspectiva de um futuro.  
  


Mas no presente, você sabe que ainda não pode. Você se afasta, e a dor que isso te causa é surpreendente. Você não sabia que a queria tanto assim. Você não sabia que poderia estar se apaixonando por alguém num espaço tão curto de tempo, quando o fantasma de Finn ainda lhe assombra. Você sabe que não pode ficar com ela enquanto ainda sofre por ele. E talvez ela saiba isso também, porque não há raiva, ou vergonha, ou decepção em seus olhos. Há apenas compreensão.  
  


Então você diz que não está pronta para estar com alguém.

Ainda não.

Porque você gostaria de não ser uma daquelas garotas que acredita no amor, mas você é. Você acredita. E talvez a cura seja demorada e difícil, mas ela um dia vai chegar. E quando esse dia chegar, então você vai poder dar a ela o que ela realmente merece. O que vocês duas merecem.  
  


Viver.


End file.
